Hazel's possession
by drowninginfandoms12
Summary: Hazel gets possessed and has a near death experience.
1. Chapter 1

Hazel feels different this morning, more... out of control. Hazel hoped that tonight she would have a restful night. She was wrong. For some reason she felt like taking a walk at 2:30 in the morning. She walked up to the upper deck and rested her arms on the railing that separated her from the churning waves below. Suddenly, Hazel had felt like someone had shoved her into her sub consciousness. Her body wasn't obeying her, it was obeying some one else. She climbed up onto the railing of the ship and jumped. No one was up, no one could save her now. She forced her way back into consciousness just in time to catch the ledge of the ship.

She wasn't strong enough to haul herself back up, so her hands were starting to slip. She fell again, but she grabbed onto the next ledge down. This one had a window in it. She banged on the glass in hopes that it would wake the person sleeping inside the room. Luckily it did. It was Piper, and she made such a racket that the rooms next to her drew their curtains too. Soon enough Piper, Nico, and Jason were on the deck trying to figure out how to save her. Jason would be the one to swoop down and save her because he could fly and that made Hazel uncomfortable. Hazel didn't know Jason that well even though she saved his life when they were fighting Sciron. Sure enough Jason was hovering next to her scooping her up in his arms.

She had gotten a bit wet on her little, excursion and had a warm towel wrapped around her shoulders. Everyone was in Hazel's room, all eight of them. She realized just how small her room really was. "It was like when Leo was possessed back at camp Jupiter," Hazel explained, "I just couldn't shake it.'' "All that matters is that your okay," said Frank. Frank is the most amazing person in the world, thought Hazel. "Where's Nico?" Annabeth questioned. They all looked around the room to find that the son of Hades had disappeared. "Everyone stay okay I'll go looking for him he doesn't like attention," Hazel stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico, get down from there," Hazel demanded, but he wasn't going to listen. When Hazel had fallen it had Nico thinking, why couldn't he? He had climed upon the railing and was staring at the choppy waves below. For once he wasn't thinking about anything, he was... happy. Without a thought he jumped hurtiling towards the waves. He heard an earpiercing scream that snapped him back into reality, "Percy!" It was Hazel, sweet Hazel with locks of light brown hair and eyes that of tigers. She was the only family he had left and suddenly he relized why he hadn't done this sooner, he had to protect her. He was about to become a grease stain on the sea when a wave engulfed him and raised him back onto the ship, Percy.

"Nico!" even though he was soaking Hazel scooped him up in her arms and held on tightly her warm tears dripping onto Nico's back. "I'm sorry Hazel, I'm so sorry" he was crying. "Why did you jump, Nico, why!" while Hazel was still squeezing his shoulders he answered, " I don't know I just did," he glanced up at Jason. All seven of them were pearing down at him making him feel like a washed up rat. "Your lucky Percy got here in time or else you wouldn't have made it," Hazel remarked

"Ya well I wasn't asking to be saved," Nico spat. He stood up wriggling out of Hazel's hands and walked away with the whole entire crew staring at him.

Nico was drinking hot choclate when Jason came into his room. "You ok?" Jason asked. He shot him a nasty look. "Hey, man if you want to talk about it you know im here," he said in a reassuring tone. "Wish you weren't," Nico retorted. He left without another word leaving the son of hades soaking wet and even more miserable than he normally was. Next, Hazel came into his room. He expected her to ask millions of questions and scold him for scaring her, but all she did is sit on the bed with him and wrap her arms around him. "Why do you do this to me brother?" Hazel usually never calls him brother and this was quite a shock to him. "Because I'm scared," he felt like he could always be himself around Hazel.

After Hazel left Percy walked in. "Hey, you all right," "Look I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to talk to you," Nico was going to straighten things out with him, but not now. He was an emotional mess and couldn't even stand to look at him. "Percy, please leave," Nico's voice cracked.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you hate me!" Percy half shouted. "I don't hate you, that's the problem," Nico said in a small voice and on that note Nico Di Angelo left his room leaving a confused Percy behind him. Not only did Nico leave his room, but he left the Argo II all together.


End file.
